Apple Family Spring
by Professor-Vermo
Summary: On a cool spring night, Granny Smith makes an important request of Big Macintosh.
1. Granny Smith's Request

Granny Smith's Request

Breakfast at Sweet Apple Acres was a modest affair. Applejack was the first to wake up, closely followed by Applebloom. Together they cooked breakfast for the household, the smell of it filling the house completely. This scent would wake Big Mac from his deep sleep, who in turn would wake Granny Smith.

This particular day, Applebloom had felt adventurous and convinced Applejack to help her make their mother's secret recipe, Apples ala Goldenrod. It was a delicious dish, chunks of apple sitting on top of a bed of sweet alfalfa with a coating of warm applesauce and cinnamon.

As Big Mac made his trip to Granny's room, a tear came into his eye. Applejack had still been very young when their mother, Pink Lady, had passed away giving birth to Applebloom. The scent of breakfast this morning was exactly as he remembered it had been when their mother had made it.

He shook his head as he entered Granny Smith's little room. It was hardly more than an attic really, but she had refused to move closer to the ground even in her old age. She lay in her bed, a small, handcrafted piece of furniture, a heavy comforter moving barely perceptibly as she breathed in and out raspily.

With a gentle nudge, Big Mac woke her. She took in a deep, shaky breath. "Look et' yeh, already up and about. Yer a good boy." Big Mac carefully pulled the comforter off of Granny, helping her to her hooves as he did so. She took a deep sniff at the air. "Do I smell," Her usually groggy voice perked slightly. "The Pink Lady Special?"

Big Mac nodded slowly. "Eeyup."

Granny Smith gave a small hop, Big Mac steadying her as she stumbled. "Very kind uh yeh, Macintosh." She grabbed her walker and began the long climb down the stairs. Big Mac stood behind her the entire way, prepared to help her if anything went wrong, as frequently did.

As they reached the ground floor, Applejack and Applebloom were sitting at the table. Applebloom was bouncing in her seat impatiently. "Come on, it'll get cold!" She exclaimed, making the two late arrivals smile lightly.

Breakfast proceeded in a way anyone could expect. Applebloom insisted on everyone having seconds, and Big Mac asked for thirds just to finish it off. Granny Smith and Applebloom went to clean the dishes as Applejack and Big Mac left to begin the work on the orchard. Spring time was just beginning, so their work was to uproot the oldest and weakest trees and plant new ones in their place.

As they walked toward the area in question, a place Applebloom and her friends called Crabapple Hill, Applejack spoke animatedly about her morning. "Y'know Applebloom practically made that breakfast on 'er own! All I did was dig up the recipe and get 'er the ingredients." She chuckled. "That filly's gunna be one fine cook some day!"

"Eeyup." Big Mac responded, his thoughts elsewhere.

Applejack nudged Macintosh. "Is something wrong, Mac?" Applejack asked. "You just walked past the turn off toward the orchard."

Big Mac shook his head. "Nnope. I was just thinking about something."

Applejack cocked her head to one side as they began walking toward the ancient trees. "About what?"

"Apple Cider." Big Mac said simply.

"What about dad?" Applejack was surprised.

Big Mac chuckled. "No, I meant the old cider stores. I'm thinking which batch would be best for Granny."

"Why does she need cider for this time of year? We usually only have it for the harvest festival."

Big Mac shook his head. "Even Granny's forgotten why. But she made me promise to always get her a cup of hot apple cider on this day of the year."

Applejack looked at Big Mac strangely, and then shrugged. "Well, if Granny made you promise, you better keep that promise. But keep the thinking 'til after replanting. I don't need you distracted while we work."

Big Mac simply responded with his trademark "Eeyup," before they began work.

The work was long and difficult. Applejack would buck the trees with extra force to dislodge the branches, and Big Mac would hitch his harness to the trunks and force them from the ground. The spring rains made this somewhat easier, but still a difficulty.

The sun was resting on the distant hills when they finally finished. Walking back from Crabapple Hill, Mac's thoughts turned back to his longstanding agreement with Granny. Applejack headed indoors to make dinner for the family, and Big Mac treaded toward the cellar doors.

The doors were placed at just the right angle so that the setting sun would illuminate the whole space. Big Mac strolled along the casks lined up along the wall. A short plaque on each shelf gave the year it had been brewed, and smaller plaques on each barrel told the recipe.

Moving over to a shelf dated to be almost as old as Granny Smith herself. Selecting the barrel that had a decent proportion of cloves, cinnamon and a little nutmeg, Big Mac pulled the barrel off the shelf. Walking up the steps as the cellar was cast back into darkness.

Inside, he carries the barrel into the kitchen, setting it next to the stove as Applejack brings out a pot of mashed potatoes. Dinner proceeds, Applejack giving a few interesting anecdotes about their work over the course of the day, Applebloom shared the talents she and her friends had successfully crossed off their list of possibilities, and Granny Smith fell asleep, her face covered in potatoes.

After clearing the dishes, Macintosh poured the contents of the barrel into a pot, placing it on the stove. He gently stirred it as it warmed up, watching the herbs and cloves slowly make their way around the pot. His mind glazed over, thoughts of intricate patterns, lightning, and higher mathematics moved through his head.

Soon the aroma of the cider woke him from his thoughts. Macintosh filed his ideas into a corner of his mind, and dished up two mugs full. He carefully carried both mugs out to the porch where Granny Smith sat gazing into the silhouette of Ponyville on the horizon.

Putting down his own mug, Macintosh wrapped both of Granny Smith's hooves around the second mug. She looked down at the drink, and then smiled at Macintosh. "Thank ye, Macintosh." She settled down in her chair, sipping her cider.

Macintosh settled down next to her, holding his own mug firmly. They both looked into the distance until the last few rays of Celestia's sun were all that graced the horizon.

"Macintosh," Granny Smith's voice had lost its usual wandering rhythm. "Aye'm old, Macintosh."

Either of his sisters would have objected, but Macintosh just nodded quietly. "Eeyup. Older 'an Ponyville."

Granny looked at Macintosh, a strangely focused look in her eyes. "Aye know. But, I'm afraid. Y'see, with yer parents gone, I think I see the end of the Apple family."

Macintosh's ears perked up in alarm, though he showed no other signs of concern. "Granny, just 'cause AJ hasn't met her proper stallion yet, don't mean she won't ever find him. And asides, we've got all our cousins and other relatives."

Granny shook her head. "None of 'em er proper Apples. They left th'orchards, off to their big city folk plans. An Applejack, well, she's a mare. She may be born an Apple, but her children will be a part of 'er husband's family."

Macintosh sat in silence, taking a sip of his cider. He had never thought about it before, but he was the only lifeline of the Apple family, at least in Ponyville. "Ah s'pose Ah could use a special somepony in mah life."

"Find someone, Macintosh. Don't let the Apple family die out."

He met Granny's gaze, and then nodded his head. "Ah promise, Ah'll find ah special somepony. Cain't promise it'll go further, but Ah'll promise yeh that much."

Granny turned away, looking off into the distance once more. "That'll do, Macintosh, that'll do."

Macintosh nodded thoughtfully. "My work'll take a bit of slack… Though, I s'pose AJ could pick up where I leave off. An perhaps Applebloom would be willing to pick up the sales end fer a while."

Granny Smith nodded, her voice regaining its lost and wandering note. "That's some good thinking, Macintosh." She drained what remained of her cider in a single gulp. "Welp, better be 'eading back to bed. G'night Macintosh. Sweet dreams."

Granny hauled herself shakily to her hooves. Macintosh finished his own cider and walked a short distance behind Granny. For the laborious process of climbing the stairs, Big Macintosh helped to steady her, and provided silent support.

Eventually they reached the attic floor and Granny's room. She hobbled her way to the bedside, crawling under the vast comforter. As she began to fade to complete sleep, Macintosh turned off the single gas lamp that lit the room, closing the door silently.

Walking down to his room, Macintosh considered what Granny had asked. It wasn't the first time that his family had tried to bring romance into his life. Hearts and Hooves day from two years ago certainly came to mind. But this was the first time he had been asked to find a mare for himself.

In a way, this was a blessing. He may know less about love than he did about some higher mathematics, but he knew it couldn't be forced onto anypony. The difficulty would be finding somepony. Closing the door of his room, Macintosh decided to sleep on it.

As he drifted off, visions of a faceless mare seemed to move on the edge of his mind. Aspects of her seemed to fade in and out. One moment a unicorn, next a Pegasus, and then an earth pony. She was as powerful as AJ one moment, graceful the next; an intellectual for a few seconds, a simple cheerful woman the next. Possibilities drifted back and forth through his mind as he slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Cheerilee's Spring Stroll

Cheerilee's Spring Stroll

The next morning, the Apple family gathered around the breakfast table once again. Applebloom had made four tall stacks of apple pancakes, and was urging everyone to leave not so much as a crumb on their plates.

As Applebloom left to clean her dishes, Granny Smith spoke up suddenly. "So, Macintosh, are yeh gonna take the day off'a werk?" Silence covered the table for a few seconds while Macintosh chewed a bite of pancake.

"Why would Mac take a day offa werk?" Applejack spoke up, a confused combo of concern, suspicion, and curiosity dripping from her voice.

"Well," Macintosh began. "I was thinkin' ah might see if miss Cheerilee wouldn't mind a walk with me later." He turned to the Apple family matriarch. "No, ah'll just have to leave work a l'il early."

Applejack relaxed a little, but wasn't quite back to her usual self. "Well, as long as ye ain't sick er somesuch. Ah s'pose it is planting today. Ah'll be fine getting along wit'out you. Gosh, take the day. Crabapple Hill's a small plot, I could probably handle it mahself." She took another bite of pancakes. "Since yer heading out, would y'mind taking Applebloom t'school?"

Mac shrugged. "Nnope. It'll just make asking miss Cheerilee that much easier."

Macintosh had not accounted for the Cutie Mark Crusaders when he had expected it to be easier. The entire walk to school, Applebloom was bouncing back and forth, singing about Macintosh, Cheerilee, and true love.

When they arrived at the school house the sound of playing colts and fillies filled the air. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo seemed to appear out of thin air, dragging Applebloom off into the crowd of students.

To say Macintosh was relieved when she ran off to join her friends would have been an understatement. To say he was ready to see miss Cheerilee so soon afterward would be even more inaccurate. As much as Macintosh tried, he had never managed to get over his embarrassment after the love poison incident, and had tried to limit his encounters with Cheerilee ever since.

Several minutes still lingered before classes would begin, and Macintosh plodded inside the schoolhouse. The walls of the building dulled the roar of young ponies outside. Macintosh had never been inside the school house before, and was surprised by the simplicity of it. There was a rather wide hallway with one door on the left and three on the right, accompanied by a handful of drawings from particularly talented students.

He walked past the first door on the right, a brass plaque marking it as the basement. The next read kitchen, the third was the Staff Lounge. He knocked politely on the third door. Several seconds past by. He knocked once more, leaning his ear toward the door. He could hear the faint hum of something electronic inside.

"'Ello? Miss Cheerilee?" He asked, knocking a third time.

He could hear a gasp on the other side of the door. "Macintosh? What's he doing here?" Her voice was very quiet, and mildly irritated. She spoke up, masking her voice with a cheerier tone. "The door should be unlocked. Feel free to come in."

With a gentle push, the door swung open. This room was relatively small, though it was only designed for Cheerilee's use. A counter along the far wall held a sink and a single coffee maker. Cheerilee was leaning against the counter beside the small kitchen appliance, a steaming mug clutched tightly between her hooves. She looked at Macintosh, a poorly faked, wry smile.

"Hello, Macintosh, is there something you need? To have come here? This early? In the morning?" She kept ending her sentence prematurely, and seemed half-asleep.

"Nnope. More of a social call."

Cheerilee seemed to almost collapse under her own weight, a tremendous sigh pouring out of her. "Good. I haven't had my coffee yet." With this she brought the cup to her mouth, drinking it down in massive gulps. With a gasp, she set down the now empty mug.

She sighed blissfully as she poured herself another cup of the steamy brown drink. She sipped this one more slowly, her eyes already seeming much more awake than they had been previously. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like some, Macintosh?"

"Nnope. Never cared for the stuff m'self." Macintosh couldn't help but cringe slightly at the scent, something he had never been able to enjoy.

"Well, I suppose it's not for everypony, but I really can't start my day without a full pot of coffee." She took another sip. "Anyway, there was something you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I was wond'ring," For once, Macintosh was lost for words. He paused, just trying to find a train of thought, didn't matter what train it was. "Would ya be willing to, uh," Nothing worked, his train had left without him.

"Macintosh? Are you trying to ask me something?" Cheerilee prodded, almost forgetting to sip her coffee.

"Well, it being such a nice day an' all, I was wonderin', if yeh might uh," He was waffling now.

"Macintosh," Cheerilee cut in after sipping her coffee during his rambling. "Are you, trying to ask me on a date?"

Macintosh took a deep breath for another bout of waffling. Suddenly he snapped back to his regular self. "Eeyup. Just a walk through the park this afternoon, if'n yer willin'."

"Well, I guess I can. Class goes until three o' clock, I can meet you then. Will that work out?"

"Eeyup. I'll be by 'round then. Thank y'kindly, miss Cheerilee."

"My pleasure, it is a beautiful day, I might as well spend it with a friend."

Macintosh blushed slightly, though it was hidden completely by his red coat. "That it is, miss. That it is."

_Author's Notes: Well, originally I had planned on making the remaining chapters much longer, closer to the length of actual novel chapters, but I think I'll stick to about this length. _

_Thanks to those who found this story on its first day, and decided to follow it. I know the first chapter was very contrived, and this one isn't much better, but I always knew that getting Big Mac onto the dating scene would be difficult at best._

_This fic is meant to explore nearly every shipping option involving Big Mac, so if you have any requests for later chapters, all I've got so far are the mane six and Cheerilee. Considering Derpy, but she may just be a single chapter. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
